domofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Monster images
I just stumbled onto this wiki and don't actually play this game, but I was shocked when I saw that all of the monster images are character designs that are stolen from either The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon or Animal Crossing. What's up with that? --BBilge 14:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't really think they look monsters from these games, but some of them may bear a resemblance (not like it'd be the only game with similarities to another). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 15:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::The resemblance is so striking, in all of them, that one might mistake them for being direct rips from these other games. Has nobody ever pointed this out before? --BBilge 15:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::AFAIK, not from the official forums, but that's just from my experience. Although, people point out several similarities with costumes from popular anime/mmanga for example. Care to give specific examples? --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::OK, you asked for it! I haven't a lot of time to find pictures for all the examples so I'll just do the Pokémon ones since I can get their images easily from Bulbapedia. ::Fairy Queen of Moths - Beautifly (Pokemon) ::Grape Glob - Grimer (Pokemon) ::Divine Female Kuku - Starly (Pokemon) ::Female Bird of Paradise - Pidgey (Pokemon) ::Orange Whipping Grass - Victreebel (Pokemon) ::Rainbow Trout - Goldeen (Pokemon) ::Redd Foxx - Eevee (Pokemon) ::Skeleton Soldier - This monster looks almost identical (Zelda64) ::Noddy Stone - Similar to a Goron's head, albeit a loose resemblance in the eyes. (Zelda64) ::Man-Eating Marigold - Lots of these in the starting area of the game. (Zelda64) ::Little Eye - Not sure who has this eye, but I have a feeling that it's a boss. (Zelda64) ::Bandit Master - Not only are the facial expressions of the humanoid characters like a window right into Zelda64, but even the sword looks like it, too. (Zelda64) ::Baby Bow-Wow - Art direction is far too similar to go unnoticed. (Animal Crossing) ::Pupu - (Animal Crossing) ::I've missed a lot of examples, but this gives you a flavor. Perhaps you can find the images that are missing yourself, if you're interested! --BBilge 23:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't remember as for Animal Crossing (I own the DS version; I didn't really see any resemblances other than the fact that they are all animals), but the Pokemons ones at spot on, lol. I do think they are inspired from Pokemons, although Softstar (the developer for Dream of Mirror Online) got away with that. I've edited your post since we keep the images only for userpages or related to DoMO. --'''D. (talk · ) 00:07, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The animal crossing similarities are mainly in the art direction - big heads and little bodies. Again with Zelda, the art direction comes across stronger than just inspired by, and if you have not played that game, as you seem to have implied, you really missed out. You probably wouldn't enjoy it today as those of us did way back when. As I said, when browsing the list of monster images the similarities were so significant that I could spot all the rips straight away, even if I might have misidentified where I recognised them from. About the only thing I haven't seen somewhere else before is that bamboo thing. --BBilge 00:27, 3 March 2009 (UTC)